Life's A Dance6
by ks
Summary: What happens to Shelby...


Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters except the new 'admits'.  
  
  
  
Life's A Dance6  
  
  
  
Shelby looked at Eric who was staring intently at her. He had both his hands on her shoulder, and her was forcing her to stand against the wall of the shed. Shelby noticed he was breathing hard and sweating more than the usual.  
  
Eric: Don't worry beautiful, this won't hurt. I just have to prove this to my moms.  
  
Shelby closed her eyes and prayed that the worst wouldn't happen. She felt Eric run his hand across her face, and she flinched.  
  
Eric: Don't be afraid…  
  
He placed her hair behind her ear and then she felt him moving closer to her.  
  
Eric: I just have to prove it…  
  
Shelby felt him lean in closer and kiss her, but suddenly he jerked back. She didn't know what had happened, but all the sudden he was off of her. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Scott staring at Eric who was now cornered against the well.  
  
Scott: You touch her again and I'll KILL YOU. I swear I will.  
  
Scott looked over at Shelby who was staring at him and Eric with frightened eyes. He let go of Eric who ran off in the opposite direction, and went over to comfort Shelby.   
  
Scott: Shelby, are you ok?  
  
Scott tried to give Shelby a hug, but she pulled away.  
  
Scott: Shelb, it's ok- it's me.  
  
Shelby slowly backed away from him.  
  
Scott didn't know what to do. He had a confused look on his face and started running his hand through his hair.  
  
Shelby: Don't touch me Scott…  
  
Scott looked around the campus, hoping to see someone who could help him. He noticed Roger making the rounds.  
  
Scott: ROGER!  
  
Roger heard Scott and ran over to the two.  
  
Roger: What are you two doing out here.  
  
Scott was panicking and talking in a nervous voice.  
  
Scott: That new creep Eric did something to Shelby, now she want let anyone near her.  
  
Roger: Ok Scott, run to Peter's office and call him. Tell him to get down here now.  
  
Scott took off in the direction of Peter's office and left Roger alone with Shelby.  
  
Roger: Hey Shelby, you want to take a seat and wait for Sophie?  
  
Shelby just stared out into space, not looking at Roger.  
*******************************  
  
Eric ran as fast as he could. He didn't know where he was going, just that he needed to get away. He eventually stopped and noticed he was in the woods. He slumped down against the nearest tree. He started screaming at himself.  
  
Eric: You are a freak- you couldn't do it! They're all right. You are gay. You couldn't kiss her!   
  
Eric jumped up and started kicking the dirt with his foot.  
  
Eric: You're a freak!  
**********************************  
  
  
Peter and Sophie stood outside Peter office talking about what to do with Shelby.  
  
Sophie: Peter she's a nervous wreck.  
  
Peter: I know Soph, but she won't talk to me.  
  
Sophie: Let me try.  
  
Before Peter could disagree, Sophie had already walked into his' office.  
  
  
  
  
Sophie walked into the room and saw Shelby who sitting on the couch with a blanket wrapped around her. Sophie pulled up a chair and sat in front of her.  
  
Sophie: Hey hun, how you doing?  
  
Sophie got no response. She noticed Shelby was staring blankly at the wall. Scott had told Peter and Sophie Eric hadn't done anything to her, so they assumed she was in a state of shock.  
  
Sophie: You need anything?  
  
Sophie talked soft and slow as not to scare Shelby.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Peter walked outside to see Scott pacing back and forth.   
  
Peter: Scott…  
  
Peter motioned for Scott to come towards him.  
  
Peter: How you doing man?  
  
Scott shoved his hands in his pocket and looked up at the sky.  
  
Scott: Whatever, I shoulda' been there Peter.  
  
Peter: Scott, you couldn't help that. You got there in time, nothing happened.  
  
Scott pulled his hands out of his pocket and started moving them while he talked in what was becoming a thick accent- which was a sign to Peter he was mad.  
  
Scott: Nothing happened? Look at her Peter, she's in there not talking to anybody. That guys a freak, I'm gonna kill him.  
  
Peter: Scott chill ok. Eric will be punished, but in the mean time you have to stay strong.  
  
Scott: Punished -yeah- that's good Peter. You put him on shuns for a week while Shelby walks around scared. That's good punishment.  
  
Peter: Scott, get control of it. Roger is out looking for Eric now, everything is going to be fine.  
  
Scott: I don't care if he's lookin' for him or not. Shit, I hope he rots out there.  
  
Peter could tell Scott had been crying and needed some rest.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sophie sat across from Shelby. Her eyes were closed and it looked like she was praying for the young girl. Sophie thought she felt some stirring and opened her eyes to see Shelby looking at her.  
  
Sophie: Hey…  
  
Shelby slightly nodded her head which Sophie took as a good sign.  
  
Sophie: Can I get you anything?  
  
Shelby slightly nodded her head yes.  
  
Sophie: What is it hun?  
  
Shelby: I need to talk to Daisy.  
  
Sophie looked at Shelby and could tell she really needed this, then she looked at the clock hanging on Peter's wall. It was three in the morning.  
  
Sophie: Tell you what, I'll be right back.  
  
Shelby closed her eyes and snuggled back down in to the couch.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sophie walked outside and saw Scott walking off with Peter watching him.  
  
Sophie: Hey  
  
Peter turned around to see Sophie with a little smile on her face.  
  
Peter: How is she?  
  
Sophie showed a little smile.  
  
Sophie: She wants to talk to Daisy.  
  
Peter: Soph I don't know…  
  
Sophie: Oh Peter come on. Every once in a while you have to throw out that manual and use your heart.  
  
Peter thought about it for a second and then looked at the ground.  
  
Peter: Ok Soph, I'll go get Daisy. Stay with her until then.  
  
Sophie gave Peter a kiss and headed back inside.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Roger walked through the woods looking for Eric. He finally came across the boy hunched over and crying. The boy was bleeding from his arms and screaming at himself. Roger watched in amazement- he finally got the boy to stop.  
  
Roger: Cool it kid. You have to get control  
  
Eric: Leave me alone. I'm a freak of nature.  
  
Roger: Come one Eric, you have to get control.  
  
Eric: I don't WANT to get control. Buzz off.  
  
Eric picked up a rock and threw it at Roger.  
  
Roger: Ok that's it.  
  
Roger pulled something out of his pocket and then went over to the boy and grabbed him. He eventually wrestled him flat on the ground and managed to put the handcuffs on him. He then helped him up.  
  
Roger: Come on, I don't know what's going to happen to you but you need your rest cause you're going to need a WHOLE lotta energy in the morning.  
  
Roger held on to Eric and started heading back to Horizon.  
****************************  
  
  
Sophie shook Daisy trying to wake her up.   
  
Daisy slowly opened her eyes to see Sophie staring at her trying to wake her up.  
  
Daisy: Leave me alone Sophie.  
  
Daisy spoke in a groggy tone.  
  
Sophie: Come on Daisy, get up.  
  
Daisy: WHY?  
  
Sophie: You need to come talk to Shelby.  
  
Daisy: Sophie, it's three thirty in the morning, Shelby isn't insane enough to be up this early.  
  
Sophie: Daisy-  
  
Sophie contemplated whether or not if she should tell Daisy. She finally just blurted it out.  
  
Sophie: Daisy, Shelby was almost raped tonight.  
  
Daisy sat straight up in her bad.  
  
Daisy: She was what?  
  
Sophie: You heard me, now come on she wants to talk to you.  
  
Daisy jumped out of her bed and put on her shoes. Her and Sophie left the room.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jack propped up on her elbows.  
  
" I know how she feels," Jacky thought to herself.  
  
************************  
  
Scott walked into the janitor's shed and slammed the door behind him. He slid down the door and leaned his head up against it.  
  
Scott: I finally had her, and now that freak…  
  
Scott slammed his fist on the ground.  
  
Scott: Damn him. Shelby's getting better and this messed up guy screws it all up…  
  
Scott laid his head in his hands and started to cry softly.  
  
Scott: I love you Shel…  
************************  
  
  
Sophie and Daisy walked up the steps and entered the room to find Peter sitting in a chair with his' head in his' hands. Peter looked up when they walked in.   
  
Peter: She's still awake.  
  
Daisy: How could you all let this happen?  
  
Peter could tell Daisy was obviously hurt by the whole thing.  
  
Peter: Daisy I…  
  
Daisy: *dryly* Forget it. I'm going to go talk to her.  
  
Daisy walked towards the door, put her hand on the doorknob, took a deep breath, and then opened the door. Daisy walked into the room and closed the door behind her. She walked over to Shelby who was staring at the wall, and sat down in the chair beside her.  
  
Daisy: Hey…  
  
Shelby looked over at Daisy with a confused look.  
  
Daisy:*dryly* Just thought I'd let you know you are the ONLY one I'd wake up at such an insane hour for.  
  
Shelby just continued staring blankly at Daisy.  
  
They sat there in awkward silence…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Peter and Sophie sat outside Peter's office. They were each sitting in a chair.  
  
Sophie: So what are you gonna do?  
  
Peter looked up. It was obvious to Sophie he was worn out. "With all the new students, and then the group, and now this, who wouldn't be?" Sophie thought to herself.  
  
Peter: Well, Eric will sleep in the lodge tonight under Roger's supervision. I'll talk to him in the morning. As for Shelby, she's obviously in a state of shock, I'll just have to play my cards on this one…  
  
Sophie nodded her head in an understanding matter. She then grabbed Peter hand and squeezed it, never taking her eye of the door that Daisy and Shelby were behind.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Daisy: You want to talk?  
  
Shelby slightly nodded her head.  
  
Daisy turned her chair around so the two weren't facing each other.   
  
Daisy: Bout what?  
  
Shelby: You're just trying to make me laugh.  
  
Daisy turned around with a smirk on her face.  
  
Daisy: Did it work?  
  
Shelby didn't respond, and Daisy turned back around.  
  
Daisy: So tell me…  
  
Shelby: He came on to me Daisy.  
  
Shelby was talking slowly, but no tears were falling.  
  
Shelby: He kissed me. I let down my shell and all I do is get hurt…  
  
Daisy went over at sat by Shelby, putting her arm around her.  
  
Daisy: It's ok Shelby. You're safe now.  
  
Shelby: I'll never be safe. All guys think they can do is take advantage of me- all of them.  
  
Daisy: No Shelby, they're not all like that.  
  
Shelby: Yeah they are Daisy. They all are, I was just fooling myself. I should have never tried to open up. I'm not that kind of person, I have to keep it all in.  
  
Daisy: It will eat you up Shelby, you know that. It's poison.  
  
Shelby didn't say anything.  
  
Daisy: You have to keep taking it down. I thought to were going to do some sculpting.  
  
Daisy was trying to brighten the mood, but obviously to no avail.  
  
Shelby: Dais, you have to do something for me.  
  
Daisy: Ok…  
  
Shelby: Tell Scott I can't be with him anymore.  
  
Daisy: Shelby, you two love each other…  
  
Shelby: I can't Daisy- I can't open up anymore. Tell him.  
  
Daisy slightly nodded her head and hugged her friend.  
  
Daisy: Will do…  
**********************************************************************   
  
Next: Peter has some decisions to make...   
  
Daisy breaks the news to Scott  
  
HOw do the Cliffhangers take the news?  
  
  
PLEASE REVIEW  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
